Rewind
by Dreamer's Dark Requiem
Summary: Sora has regrets. Regrets that he never thought he could fix. Yet, thanks to the appearance of an odd heartless, he gets the chance to change all that. AU, Time Travel
1. Ticking Clock

Rewind

Rated: T for multiple, obvious reasons

Pairings: Implied SoKaiKu OT3 at first and, maybe, if you squint, some VenQuaErra OT3, along with, currently, Rokushi(may later become AkurokuShi)

Disclaimer: Not mine~ Just the idea, seeing as I hardly see any time travel fics in this archive...Which is kind of weird, with how large the archive is.

Warning: Um. None. Except this is total crack and I don't know where it came from.

AN: Yo. This is from my one-shot series-turned-full-story. Yeah...

BTW, in this, _**Roxas is bold & slanted**_, **Xion is underlined and bolded**, & **Ven is just bold**. _Sora's thoughts are slanted only_.

Prologue

Ticking Clock

* * *

The best thing about the future is that it comes one day at a time.  
-Abraham Lincoln

* * *

Sora leaned back on the warped paopu fruit tree. Really, he did enjoy and love being home, but sometimes he missed running around and just _not _being under the tyrannical thumb of Parents. Because, really, ever since he'd come home, he had been all but locked up in his room by his parents. Thankfully, his wonderful, amazing older sister had come to his rescue and got their parents to let him out for a little while.

"Man," He mumbled, closing his eyes as he felt the wind brush against his face, "I _love_ you right now, Ai."

_**You would.**_

The keyblade wielder tilted his head slightly, "Roxas?"

_**Hey.**_

**Don't go forgetting about me, either, you guys.**

"Xion, too? I though you two were asleep."

_**We were.**_

**But your mental complaining about your parents woke us up. Ven, too, but he's being super quiet right now.**

**Am not.**

"I wasn't complaining." Sora swung his legs over the edge of the tree and hummed lightly to himself.

**Ahem, 'Tyrannical'?**

The seventeen year old coughed. "Well, they are. Right now anyway." There were soft sniggers in the back of his head from the three and the brunette felt a smile cross his lips. Sora hadn't known about any of these three during his last journey and had only met Roxas when it was ending. Xion had popped up a little later, shocking Roxas and making Sora laugh, because he can tell how the blond felt about her. It wasn't for a few weeks after that till Xion made a comment about another chain of memories hidden somewhere beneath Sora's heart.

She, of course, went diving after it.

Roxas had nearly flipped out when the other suddenly disappeared (Sora himself felt like something important had vanished without warning) until she reappeared a few days later. Towed behind her was one Ventus. The brunette and blond greeted the newest waking resident with grins, though Roxas had dragged Xion off to scold her moments after.

Sora had taken that chance to make friends with Ven. He learned that Ven had been there the longest, though Roxas had been the one awake the longest. Apparently, sometime after Ven had found refuge with him, he'd fallen asleep without meaning to. This, of course, was no longer a problem, as Xion had solved it quite nicely.

He smiled wider.

**What are you smiling about?**

_You guys._

The sudden change in speech made them fumble about before any of them responded.

_**Why's that?**_

_Well, I'ts just, I don't know where I'd be right now with you. Riku and Kairi are both pretty much forbidden from talking to each other or me, which is kind of stupid, ya know? And I hate being alone…_

**Well! Whenever Master would separate me, Terra, and Aqua, we'd still sneak out and see each other on the mountain. So maybe you could try that?**

**That won't work, remember? Sora's parents told Kairi's and Riku's that he was going to the island. No way they'd let them go to the island with him there too.**

**Ah, I had forgotten that. Dang.**

_It's okay guys. I've still got you three anyway and…Hey? What's that?_

**You mean that chill?**

_**We had it too.**_

**Felt like a heartless.**

_**But they can't get here!**_

_A high level one might be able to…Wait a sec, I'm going to go check it out._

**Be careful!**

Sora smiled faintly at Xion's concern before moving to the bridge connected to the little islet. Crossing it quickly he paused to focus on the source of the chills. It's not too far, thankfully, so he didn't have to trek across the island. Though, it might be a bit of a challenge fighting this opponent without anyone from the main island from seeing the flashes of magic.

In a flash, his keyblade emerged, the Oblivion keychain dangling darkly from the end of the hilt. Sora hadn't changed the blade since his fight with Xemnas, and hadn't even thought to. The only other keyblade he'd change it to was Oathkeeper. The brunette wielder stepped forward and the chill turned into an aching frost burn.

Then, it appeared.

**A Phantom heartless?**

_**No...look, it's strange.**_

The young keyblade wielder gripped Oblivion tightly, surveying the heartless. It _did _look like a Phantom, which he had encountered only once, however, this one had several differences. Unlike the weaponless Phantom, this one was brandishing a staff with a clock at the top. The other end was sharpened to a deadly point and Sora sucked in a breath. The heartless before him also seemed to have glowing _red _eyes instead of the standard yellow-amber. Around the half hidden heart beneath the cloak was a spiked half-cage that was obviously protecting said heart.

**How're we gonna get spells past **_that**?**_

Sora bit his lip and shook his head slightly: He didn't know. Whatever the case was, he had to fight. No way was he letting this thing get any of the people on the main island! The brunette stormed forward, jabbing his blade at the cage. Oblivion glanced off and the brunette groaned, barely dodging a swipe of the staff as he did so.

"This sucks," He grumbled as he dodged another blow to the head. Sora dodge-rolled out of the way of the next swipe when his legs froze up.

_Huh? I can't move!_

**Shit, Sora!**

_**Look-**_

**Out! **

He looked up just in time to see the clock-topped staff collide with his skull. _Oh, _Damn_._

* * *

"Ow."

The brunette winced slightly as he struggled to move. Where in the Worlds was he? "Roxas?" He groaned, "Xion? Ven?" There wasn't any reply in any form at all and the teen began to struggle more, as worry overtook him. "Guys? Hey, answer me! C`mon, this isn't funny!"

"It's not supposed to be Keyblade Master."

Sora flinched up, swinging his head around to catch sight of the speaker. He didn't see a soul. "You can't see me. You won't ever be able to see me." The teenage keyblade wielder frowned, "Don't know what that means, and I'm not a keyblade master. Haven't passed the test yet..." There was a quiet 'Hmph.' "You do not understand. Your friends, Riku, Kairi, they can only wield a single keyblade truly well. _Way to Dawn_ and _Destiny's Embrace_...Yet, you, who can wield any keyblade you lay your hands on. Even the dark keyblade formed from the stolen hearts of the Seven Princesses."

He felt a shiver run down his spine, "Who are you?"

A dark chuckle echoed around him, "Perhaps, I am nobody, or, Perhaps, I am somebody. Maybe I am even potential. That is up to you to decide, seventh light, thirteenth darkness." Sora twitched, "What does that mean, seventh light, thirteenth darkness? You're not making any sense!"

Another laughed echoed and the teen felt a strong urge to run. "Maybe you should watch out behind you Sora."

"Eh?" The brunette spun around to meet, face to face, a nova shadow. "Oh, hell," he mumbled.

"Hope you have fun, Keyblade Master."

"Wait!" Sora cried, "Wait just a second, you're not going away on me-Oh, crap!" The wielder dodged back from the heartless's swipe. Clutching his fist, he willed Oblivion into his hand. He did not expect to also receive Oathkeeper in his other hand.

The brunette stared at it for a few split seconds before spinning around to meet the Nova Shadow's next attack. The two keyblades slid through the dark being's arms like butter. It gave a lurching growl of pain as it wavered back. However, it did not retreat, its instincts too strong to let it run from its prey. Unfortunately for the heartless, this prey could fight back. Sora's dual keyblades cut through it's main body, the heart trapped within being released there after.

With a frown, he nearly dismissed the two keyblades before pausing. Not yet, he decided. He may need them again soon.

Sora stepped forward, his feet hitting the ground softly. Only two steps later and a flurry of bird and feathers swarmed around him. The next second, they were gone. He sucked in a soft breath. The last time he had see something like that had been back then...

Just before the Islands were lost to the Heartless.

The keyblade wielder twirled both keyblades, feeling extremely tired, out of nowhere. He sucked in a breath one more before moving forward, ignoring the familiar picture on the Station. Sora shook his head and was about to test the dark lands around the Station when he heard a confused voice behind him.

"What is this place?"

He spun around and then froze. Because what he saw should have just been impossible.

Before him was a younger version of himself, a version that had not yet stepped off of Destiny Islands, one that had not lost everything dear, one that hadn't watched his best friends-_lovers_-disappear into nothing.

A spark of jealous surged forth before he squashed it. There was no need to be jealous, he had his friends back, his family back, his _life _back.

Even if he didn't want that life anymore.

He shook his head and looked over his younger self. Man, he was short! Sora didn't remember being that short. Hmmm...Ah, well, at least he was still taller then Kairi. He winced slightly at the sight of the red jumpsuit. Gah, what had he been thinking back then? At least the jacket looked semi comfortable. Ah well, suppose beggars can't be choosers.

Sora stepped towards the younger him, who was blinking owlishly at him. _Seriously? I've got two potentially dangerous keyblades in my hands and all you do is stare? God, I was_ such _an idiot._ He raised Oblivion, "Yo." The younger raised his right hand and waved weakly, still staring. "You know," Sora drawled, "Your face could get stuck looking like that. And I rather it didn't, thanks. So shut your mouth before it falls off." The younger shut his mouth but did not stop his god smacked staring.

"Okay." The elder rubbed his temples. "What do I have to do to get you to stop staring?"

The younger bit his lip, "...I don't get it. Why do you look sort of like me, `cept older? And where is this place?

Sora twirled Oathkeeper boredly. "Well, the first question is kinda obvious. I am you, except from the future. Don't ask, I don't get it either. And this place...," He frowned, "I'd guess this is the Station of Heart, which usually appears during Dives..." The younger tipped his head to the side, confused.

The older brunette sighed, "Okay, a Dive is usually called a Dive to Heart and is used, normally, to wake up Keyblade Wielders. Keyblades are like these." He lifted Oblivion and Oathkeeper. "And come in all shapes and sizes. Colors too. A Station of Heart, thought it can be called other things, is a representation of the heart."

Younger Sora bit his lip once more. "What do you mean by 'Heart?'"

The keyblade wielder muttered. "As curious as Roxas, jeez." Then, louder. "A person is made up of three things: The Body, the Soul/Mind, and the Heart. The Heart is what gives people the power to wield the Keyblade...Except for a few special cases, but they're incredibly rare." The younger brunette nodded in understanding.

"Right." Sora murmured. "I have no clue, though, why we're here. If we could have some sort of help, please?" The last bit was aimed at some sort of external help, any at all. For a few minutes there was nothing but silence. Silence, and silence again.

Until a quiet, rumbling voice spoke up. **"You must accept it."**

"Oh, yay, Cryptic statements." Sora grumbled.

**"Accept it."**

Sora snarled, "Accept _what_? !" The younger winced.

**"Accept what must be done...Accept that you must be one."**

Younger Sora bit his lip nervously(_Had he always been so nervous back then?_) and said, "I think it means that we have to...Combine our hearts or something."

The elder furrowed his brow with the faintest of frowns. "Seriously?...How would we even do that?" The younger shrugged.

The keyblade wielder frowned then blinked. "Hmmmm." He stared down at Oblivion and Oathkeeper, his eyes curious.

Then he grinned.

Younger Sora winced slightly. "I don't like that look..."

The elder brunette raised Oblivion. "Why not use the keyblade? It can unlock hearts."

The smaller brunette said, "But who?"

"Me." Sora snorted. "Duh."

"Eh? Why?"

"Well, I think I get what's going on. But, still, out of curiosity, where were you before now?"

"Getting my butt handed to me by some giant shadow thing."

"Okay," he raised Oblivion, "Let's do this."

He had done this before, but it felt a lot worse this time. As the black keyblade unlocked his heart, Sora felt a rush of...light? Several voices(Roxas? Xion? Ven?) echoed in his head.

Then, darkness overcame his vision.

* * *

His eyes flashed open to meet a hand, a very large hand, attempting to squash him. Sorry, not this time buddy. Oblivion flashed into his hand and he slashed up, catching the hand before it could make contact with his body. "Freaking Dark Side...," came the soft mutter as he sliced through. The heartless crowed in pain before slamming it's hands down. "Oh, hell, new move!" Sora leaped up to dodge the shockwaves.

_**Holy shit, Sora, what's going on? !**_

**Seriously, this is weird as hell.**

**Oi! Stop bothering him, and look out Sora!**

Sora cried out in surprise as he dodge another strike of the hands. "Okay, that's it. I'm going to end this!" Sora used Strike Raid to knock out the last of the enemies strength. _Thank Kingdom Hearts my younger self...I cut it's health down as far as I did._

It was only then that he remembered that the Dark Side had fallen on him after being beaten.

"Well, crap."

He cursed darkness as it took over his vision once more.

Not for long, however, as he opened his eyes and saw clear skies. Familiar clear skies. "Eh?" Sora blinked a few times before sitting up. "Oh." The ocean of Destiny Islands stretched out in front of him. He shut his eyes then, enjoying the cool breeze before lying down again. When his eyes opened, Kairi was there, just as he remembered. "Oi, Kairi! You trying to give me a heart attack?" He joked as he sat back up.

The red head giggled. "If you weren't such a lazy bum, I wouldn't have to do that, would I?"

He gave a mock horrified sigh, "Lazy bum? Am I really?"

"Yeah, you are. And so are you, Kairi."

The light teasing voice made Sora turn to look at the speaker. Riku. He surveyed the teen quickly, reflecting that he hadn't seen him so...relaxed in a long time.

**That's true. He was always so tense at the Twilight Town Mansion.**

"So you noticed," Kairi laughed, not noticing the faint of look of sadness that had crossed her brunette friend's face. Riku smirked before tossing the log he had been carrying. Sora scrambled back a bit and then grabbed the wood log without any problem. He pouted at his silver haired friend. "Mean, Riku." He laughed. It was then, that like in his memories, Kairi declared they should race.

Sora wondered if the combining had made any change at all.

**_It will,_ **Roxas reassured him.

_**You've just gotta wait a little while longer.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

**Ticking Clock**

_**END**_

* * *

_**Sora**_

**A Time-Traveling 17 year old Keyblade wielder. The brunette has, over the years, become rather sarcastic, though that may be the influence of a certain Nobody. SORA is still rather cheerful and forgiving however.**

_**Roxas**_

**SORA's Nobody. The blond has a Fledgling Heart currently and is currently bothering the heck out of SORA inside their shared mindspace. Gave SORA the ability to duel wield.**

_**Xion**_

**SORA's Memory Replica. The dark haired girl also has a Fledgling Heart and, according to SORA and VEN, she and ROXAS have 'sexual tension'. She gave ROXAS the ability to duel wield.**

_**Ventus**_

**Prefers the nickname VEN. Technically ove 25 years old, he only woke up in SORA's heart after XION had dragged him out of his hiding place. Presumably Whole, however, he has mentioned once or twice about how he wonders why VANITAS doesn't do the same thing ROXAS does to SORA (IE: Talke to him from inside his head).**


	2. 01 Island Days

Rewind

Rated: T for obvious reasons.

Pairings: SoKaiKu(Destiny OT3), VenQuaErra(Wayfinder OT3), AkuNami, RokuShiVan(Copy OT3)

_Thoughts_

_**Roxas**_

**Xion**

**Ven**

_**All**_

Warning: Time Travel, so spoilers! That is all.

Dislcaimer: Not`a mine! Really, I don't own Kingdom Hearts…

AN: 3D was released after I created the original one-shot, so anything 3D and after will not be referenced as canon history in this. Though, the games themselves may be referenced (if that makes any sense).

Part 1

The First

Chapter 01

Island Days

* * *

You're really interesting...! Excellent.

~Kano Shuuya, Kagerou Project

* * *

Sora narrowed his eyes at the tall tree. Why were the coconuts so high anyway? How did he get them last time? He couldn't quite remember, mostly because _everything _before he left the islands was rather hazy.

Even the combination of future and past hims hadn't made the memories any clearer…

**Namine would probably say something about your older self's personality and memories being more dominate, so even if you combine your two selves together, your older self will still come out on top.**

…_**You spent too much time with Namine, I think.**_

**Shush, you.**

The teenager shook his head at the sounds of his nobody and sort-of replica arguing. In the very back he could feel Ven quietly enjoying the show the two were making of themselves. Sora smiled slightly.

_Any ideas, Ven?_

**Well…You could just climb. But your younger body is a lot weaker, so it might be kind of hard…**

_That's the only thing I could come up with too. So, I guess I'll just try that and hope for the very best._

Placing his hands on either side of the trunk, Sora attempted to climb the thick palm tree. He made it to about half way when he lost his grip and ended up sliding back down. Quietly he cursed.

"My, my, you've got quite a dirty mouth now. Did you get that from Wakka?" The spiky brunette jumped slightly and turned to see an older girl standing there.

Like his own hair, her dark-brown-or-auburn hair was slightly spiky in places, though it was only where her hair was short. Unlike Sora, her eyes were a brilliant grassy green and she smirked more then smiled. Her outfit, an ensemble of tank top and knee-high shorts, was mainly white with red accents along the edges. Likewise, her plain sandals were a bright, almost bloody, red. He cringed slightly at the thought that he automatically connected that color to the color of blood.

Drawing his attention back to his sister's face, Sora rubbed the back of his neck. "Er, if I said 'no', Aiko, what would you do?" Aiko, Sora's elder sister by three years, smirked.

"I may just tell mom and dad."

"…About me swearing?"

"No, about that raft."

"…"

"How odd," Aiko said, stroking her chin. "You'd normally jump to argue that it would be your only way off the islands…Or that Riku said it was the best way to go see other places." She gasped. "Oh no! My Little Brother is growing up before my very eyes! What shall I ever do!"

He rolled his eyes. Aiko began to shake with silent laughter. Soon enough, her laughter became loud and bright and, without being to, Sora ended up joining with. The two shared a moment of laughing before Aiko calmed down.

She patted his head. "So, what were you trying to do anyway?"

"…Get some coconuts."

"…Why?" She looked mystified.

Sora sucked in a breath. "I'm gonna line `em up, paint faces on them, and call them all Larry. I shall then have a long conversation on the ethics of tree climbing with them."

Aiko snorted.

The two fell silent before the elder shook her head. "Well, anyway. Have you really forgotten how to get coconuts? You have to hit the tree, remember?" Sora paused, tapping his lower lip.

"…I remember now, Ai."

Aiko laughed and shook her head. "Right. Anyway, I need to be heading home. Mom and Dad only sent me to make sure you weren't dying in the surf or something." He rolled his eyes: His parents were still overprotective, even three years ago.

Three years.

As his sister left him behind to gather the coconuts, Sora couldn't help but think of his new situation. That is, being stuck in the past for good. What the heck was he going to do?

_**Stop Riku from destroying the islands?**_

**Keep Kairi safe? And **_**not **_**stuck in your heart like last time?**

**Come wake me up!**

…_.Can't do the first, I kind of need the Keyblade. It feels wrong not to have it…and I'll try to do the second. Sorry, Ven, but I'll have to wait till I can figure out a way to allow both Roxas and Xion to have their own bodies before I do that…I don't need any of their sexual tension._

_**WHAT!**_

**We do not—**

_**Have sexual tension!**_

**Nevermind, that sounds like a good idea, Sora.**

_**VEN!**_

Ven snickered in the back before disappearing into the 'shadows.' Xion and Roxas followed him, each with a scream of rage. Sora laughed quietly out loud as he picked up the fifth coconut. "Wish I had magic pockets right now…" He mutters as he piled the edible plants into his arms to take back to the raft.

Riku decided then would be the best time to randomly pop up from nowhere. "Hey, Sora." Said boy choked and dropped all of the coconuts to the ground and tackled the silverette.

"ACK—! Oi, what the hell are you doing?" Sora paused, blushing in embarrassment. He quickly got off the older teen and began to pick up the coconuts again. "Honestly," Riku said as he brushed himself off, "What's with you? You've been really jumpy all day…"

Sora gave him a weak grin.

"So I'm ready for when I get attacked by Heartless, Riku!"…was what he wanted to say but instead he said: "Just really tired…and Aiko tackled me this morning to wake me up, so I guess I'm subconsciously reacting to that still?"

Riku blinked at him.

_Crap, I used a big word._

_**Dumbass.**_

**Oi, Don't say that Roxas! It's your fault he knows how to use most of those words mean anyway…**

**He's kind of right.**

…_**Shut up.**_

While his inner selves were bickering like children, Riku had waved off the odd occurrence by saying that it 'Must be either Aiko or Kairi's influence on you.' Sora silently thanked Kingdom Hearts.

The duo walked together the rest of the way to Kairi, each holding two of the coconuts(the fifth lay forgotten in the sands). When she looked up, hearing their approach, she laughed lightly. "So, you decided to help him, huh, Riku?" Riku rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'too many coconuts for one person.'

Sora snickered to himself.

Kairi clapped her hands. "You know, that leaves only two things left! Some mushrooms…and a name for our raft!" Sora blinked. Huh. Had they really collected that much already?

**Yes.**

_Ssssh-ush, I wasn't being serious, Ven._

Riku crossed his arms. "We'll do the name last." He tuned to Sora. "There are some mushroom in the Secret Place. I'll go get the one by here, alright?" The spiky brunette shrugged with a light 'sure.' The trio split up, Kairi staying at the raft, Riku to the nearest cave, and Sora to their Secret Place.

The teenager paused in front of the cave entrance. Last time he had been here…Yeah, the drawing. And…that Ansem-Wannabe. Xehanort's Heartless. A frown tugged at his lips. What the heck was he going to say? Sora would be far too tempted to just punch the guy in the face for hurting Riku…Even though that technically hadn't even happened.

Gah.

Time Travel.

_**Agreed.**_

He shook his head: No time to focus on that. Especially when it's better to get something like this over with as quick as possible.

**Like tearing off a band-aid?**

…_Pretty much, yeah._

Sora ducked into the dark tunnel. The tips of still dark brown hair slid across the dusty roof of the tunnel. He frowned as he tried to see through the darkness: The Secret Place hadn't been this dark before. The brunette bit his lip, hesitant to continue.

**It only seems that dark because you can 'sense'—**_**(sort of)**_** –Shush, Roxas—The heartless that's hiding out here. You know, Xehanort.**

**She's right.**

_**I'm going to have to agree with that.**_

_Okay, okay. Don't need you three to tell me that._

…**I disagree on **_**that **_**bit…**

Ignoring Xion's last comment, Sora slid further into the darkness. He grasped a currently non-existent keyblade in his hand as he stared hard through the misty darkness. Where was he…?

Oh, whatever.

He turned from where he thought the man would be to where he knew that drawing between him and Kairi was. Silently, the brunette picked up a rock, their 'paint brush', and began to add to the drawing. Once he finished, Sora swept away the shavings of cave wall.

"You know nothing."

Ah.

Seemed he decided to show up.

"And you will continue to know nothing."

"Uh, what? One, how in the hay did you even get in here without me noticing and, two, what medication are you taking? I think it's a bit too much."

"…."

Sora frowned. The Heartless man wasn't being as talkative as usually.

…**Problem.**

_What?  
_**He can sense your heart's strength. Add to the fact that me, Xion, and Roxas are all awake and both of the last two of budding hearts of their own, it kind of makes you stand out like a beacon.**

…_eh?_

The information about Xion and Roxas' apparently budding new hearts was, well, news to him. Of course, would Xehanort's heartless even recognize them?

**Not me or Roxas.**

_**But he might recognize Ven.**_

_Shit._

"Hey, creep? Can you, like…I don't know. Go away, maybe? You're really freaking me out with all the staring." Sora edged away from the hooded man. Simultaneously as he was doing that he slowly leaned down to pick up a mushroom clinging to the edge of the cave wall.

The hooded heartless shifted slightly towards him. Oh, hell no. Sora made a mad dash through the smoky haze and out into the tunnel. To his surprise, Xehanort's heartless did not pursue him. _What, is he a vampire or something?_

_**Seems like it.**_

The quartet (which is what they really were, never mind they were all sharing one body) stepped lightly back onto the beach. "Yo, Sora, ya okay? You look like ya saw a ghost, man." Wakka shook his blitz ball in his general direction. Sora grinned at him and reassured the red-head he was fine. He ended up having to do the same for Tidus and Selphie after they appeared, concerned for him as well.

Finally, the brunette returned to the raft where Riku and Kairi were chatting. When the latter saw his still pale face, her expression morphed to one of concern. "I'm fine," Sora said automatically. Riku raised an eyebrow, but didn't question him. Instead, he brought up the topic of the raft name up.

_**Oathkeeper!**_

**No, no, Oblivion!**

**Sora. Use Wayward Wind.**

_No._

"How about Destiny Trio?"

The other two blinked. Sora grinned. "Because we made it together, right? And we're three people and islands are called Destiny Islands…so, Destiny Trio!" Kairi clapped her hands, looking amused.

"We should still do the race, to make it fair." Riku was stubborn, as usual. But whatever, Sora could deal with that. He was actually somewhat glad to see his friend so carefree…

**Yeah, Like Terra was before the Master Exam.**

_**And Axel…**_

Sora smiled slightly at the thought of the two men that he had only either seen in memory or spoken a few words to. He could feel the other three echo his smile. Riku interrupted his thoughts by telling Kairi to begin the countdown. Crap, had he really not been paying that much attention?

Assuming the track was the same as the last time they had this race, Sora took off. Before The silverette could take advantage of the tower, the younger stole the slider and flew down the rope. Riku made a frustrated noise somewhere behind him as Sora landed in the sandy turf and skidded up the hill. Tuning out to the world around him, Sora smacked the star after several jumps and left before he saw it light up. Passing Riku on his way up, the brunette streaked across the sandy beach.

The younger two of the trio sat and waited for their older friend to appear. When he did, looking slightly wet, Sora grinned. "Guess I won one for once. So, I guess the raft is called Destiny Trio, then?" Riku shrugged.

Hmmm….Wasn't there something else included in that race? Sora couldn't remember if there was or not.

Whatever.

It probably wasn't anything important anyway.

The sun was setting.

"I can't wait for us to get going." Riku murmured to the wind.

Kairi leaned forward to see her silver-haired friend. "I suppose so. But aren't you worried about our parents and what they'll think?"

Riku closed his eyes, thinking. "…We all have to grow up some time. Right, Sora?" He turned his head to the brunette. Said blue-eyed boy was staring intently at one of the paopu fruits growing from the tree. "What are you doing?"

Sora grinned. "Well, why don't we share a paopu? All three of us!" The other two blinked owlishly at him. "What?"

"Sora, those are for couples."

"No, no, no, you don't get it!" _I know that, moron. _"The fruit is supposed to represent an unbreakable connection, right?" Kairi's nod was a little more enthusiastic then Riku's. "So! Why don't we share one? We're already good friends…and we care about each other right? We've got more of the pre-whatevers already! Let's just do it!"

The other two exchanged bemused looks. "Reckless as usual. Alright, alright. Fine, we'll risk it." Sora stuck his tongue out at his friend before retrieving one of the yellow skinned fruits. Its skin was tough beneath his fingers as he tore it apart into thirds.

"On the count of three!" Kairi said, grabbing her piece.

"One…"

_**Maybe this'll convince that silver idiot that you're being sincere in Traverse Town.**_

"Two…"

**That would be nice….**

**If a bit naïve.**

"Three!"

The trio bit into the fruit as one. Sora's nose wrinkled slightly at the somewhat sour taste that came from the fruit's juice. _Not yet ripe, huh? _He finished it regardless of the flavor though.

Riku was the last, being a somewhat more picky eater then the other two. Kairi was smiling lightly. "Kind of sour, huh?" The silverette blushed slightly and looked away. Sora grinned and poked light-hearted fun at the elder was they walked away from the tree and to the docks.

Maybe…

Just maybe Riku would listen to him.

"Sora!"

_Ah, crap, Mom!_

The brunette woman spun the young boy around in a fierce hug. "You're alright!" His father was merely shaking his head in the background and Aiko was giving him a teasing grin.

Sora puffed out his cheeks. "Of course I am, mom! Don't worry about me…Wait. Is that something burning?" The older woman squealed and dashed into the kitchen, his father following with what seemed to be the fire extinguisher.

Aiko walked forward. "Little rascal. I can _smell _the paopu juice on your breath. What'd you do?" Sora scratched the back of his neck before giving a quick run down of the recent events to his older sister. She laughed. "Guess I was right on the little rascal part, huh?"

Ruffling his hair, the darker haired girl then proceeded to drag the younger into the house and towards the hazy kitchen.

_**Sora, Remember…**_

**Tonight…**

**Is the night the islands disappear.**

* * *

**Chapter 01**

**Island Days**

_**End**_

* * *

_**Riku**_

**The 15 year old version of SORA's best friend. The silver haired teen is always very stern and tries to act like a role model to most of the other kids.**

_**Kairi**_

**The 14 year old version of SORA's other best friend. The auburn haired girl is kind and gentle and hates fighting. She enjoys hanging out with SORA and RIKU.**

_**Aiko**_

**SORA's older sister. She likes teasing her younger brother about pretty much everything. In appearance, she takes after her mother, though her slightly spiky hair is something she shares with her father and little brother. Despite sometimes being slightly mean to SORA, she really is proud of him.**

_**Tidus**_

**One of SORA's other friends. He likes fighting with a long staff by using it as a sword and often is found sparing either with WAKKA or SORA himself.**

_**Selphie**_

**One of SORA's other friends. SELPHIE fights with whip like objects so she carries around a jump rope to practice with. Hopeless Romantic.**

_**Wakka**_

**One of SORA's other friends. WAKKA often is found messing around on the beaches of DESTINY ISLANDS, teasing Tidus and Selphie just for the heck of it. He fights with a spiked Blitz Ball.**

* * *

**WORLDs**

_**Destiny Islands**_

**SORA's home world. It consists of a small island chain with a smaller population. Pretty much everyone knows everyone.**


	3. 01 Traversing Stars

Rewind

Rated: T for obvious reasons.

Pairings: SoKaiKu(Destiny OT3), VenQuaErra(Wayfinder OT3), AkuNami, RokuShiVan(Copy OT3)

_Thoughts_

_**Roxas**_

**Xion**

**Ven**

**From here on…_Kairi_**

Warning: Time Travel, so spoilers! That is all.

Dislcaimer: Not`a mine! Really, I don't own Kingdom Hearts…

AN: Previously, all **_of this_** meant either Roxas and Xion were talking at once or all three were exclaiming. Until Kairi gets her heart back…**_this'll mean she's talking._**

Part 1

The First

Chapter 02

Traversing Stars

* * *

Don't even start spewing the word justice

~Lloyd Irving-Aurion, Tales of Symphonia

* * *

Sora stared out into the darkening skies. "Guess the paopu fruit just wasn't enough or was way too late."

**_Apparently._**

The brunette rolled his eyes at the sound of his counterpart's snarky reply. Briefly glancing over his shoulder as the sound of his sister and mother's calls for dinner, Sora pushed the window open and slid out. Deftly dodging a few branches swinging at his head thanks to the wind, he landed on ground. He braced one knee to the ground and glanced up at the stormy sky.

He had to hurry and get to the play island…before it was too late.

* * *

Sora tied his boat as tightly to the dock as physically possible. When he was sure it tight enough, the brunette turned to face the seaside beach. He stepped forward and, almost like it was trigger, tiny Shadow Heartless appeared around him.

**Oh, come on.**

The brunette clutched a fist. He didn't have his keyblade nor any other weapon…he had forgotten his wooden play sword back at the house. With a deep breath, Sora dived between two of the heartless in a dodge roll and onto the sandy beach. Several more heartless appeared around him and with a desperate push, he broke into the shack.

Jamming the door shut, Sora let out his breathe. "Good, I'm safe for now." He frowned. Why was the Sea-side Shack safe anyway…? With a light shake of his head, he stepped up the staircase that would lead him to where he knew Riku was…

**Be careful!**

**_What she said…_**

**If you die, so do we.**

Sora bit his lip as he pushed open the door at the top of the stairs and felt wind blow into his face. Even from here, he could see the back of his silver-haired friend.

"Riku!" He called out, his feet automatically dashing to the elder. "This place…is really dangerous! We should go or…or something!" Riku made no move and with a feeling of dread, Sora knew what was coming next.

The elder raised his hands in a slightly Xehanort-esque style and it made his heart stop for a beat before skipping and beginning to drum. "There's no need to be afraid, Sora. We're going to be leaving now…! Finally…"

"Don't be stupid." Sora snapped. "What's going on is the islands are vanishing! Can't you see that?"

"Sora…don't be afraid of darkness."

He narrowed his eyes at the back of his friend's head. "I'm not. It's what is in the Darkness is what I'm afraid of." With a pleading hand, Sora grabbed Riku's shoulder. "C`mon, let's just get Kairi and find shelter!"

Riku pulled himself out of his grip. "She's coming too! I told you Sora, there's nothing to be afraid of!"

"That's what you think!" The brunette snarled. "But there are plenty of things to be scared of in the Darkness! Look, stop being stupid already! You're my best friend and I can't stand to lose you _and _Kairi, and from the looks of things, that's what's going to happen!"

His only reply was light sigh that sounded somewhat patronizing. Sora's eye twitched violently.

The silver haired boy brought his hand up again as dark vines wrapped around his legs. "Come on, Sora, stop being so silly…." To his torso, the brunette noted dimly. "Let's just go." Sora's hand moved on its own, as if to grab Riku's…

Black, black and more black. He couldn't see or hear. It was like everything had been ripped from him…Then, a warming light shuddered into existence in his right hand. With a desperate heave, Sora jerked away from where his friend had been and blinked in the moonlight.

Riku was gone.

"Damn." Sora cursed under his breath. Why did that have to happen again? He barely took note of the keyblade when he tore off. If he was going to stop anyone from disappearing here on, he might as well start with Kairi.

Unfortunately, whatever caused Kairi to lose her heart in the first place must have happened again as a brilliant white door had taken its place in front of the tunnel to the Secret Place. "Great." Sora snarled.

**You just have no luck, huh?**

_You can say that again._

**_You just have no luck._**

**Roxas, shush.**

Sora smiled slightly. The antics of his nobody, replica, and friend had calmed him down a bit. Perhaps, things would still be okay, even if Kairi herself was unconscious. He pulled the door open and entered the tunnel, boredly killing a few heartless that had come to close.

Inside was the dark haze that had been there earlier that day. However, it was bit more intense then that time. "It's almost pitch black." He murmured as he slid through the foggy tunnel. He could hear the heartless banging on the door to the world's heart and the quiet breathing of Kairi. Yup, he was too late to stop her.

"…Kairi?" Sora muttered desperately as the auburn haired girl slowly turned to him. Just as before, one of his only clear memories of the Islands before they were destroyed, Kairi whispered his name…and vanished in his arms as the wind pulled her away. It was only seconds before he too was torn up into the wind's grasp.

When he came to minutes later, Sora was nearly alone on the last fragment of the islands. The only other being there…was a resilient Dark Side. "You just don't know when to die, huh?" He drawled as Oblivion flashed into his left hand. "See, I'm not a push over. Haven't been for a couple of years. I couldn't afford it…" Oath-keeper appeared in his right. "So, sorry, but you're gonna have to leave."

The Dark Side gave a growl of defiance.

It was over in seconds.

**Oh come on. You moved so fast that I couldn't see anything!**

_So?_

**_…That was boring._**

**Shush.**

_Yeah, listen to Ven. Shush._

Sora rolled his eyes when the island fragment gave a jerk.

"Oh, shit."

It crumbled beneath his feet and he was flung up into the orb of darkness that surrounded the last of the world's heart…

* * *

**_…._**

**_Where…_**

**_Am I?_**

**_…._**

**_It's…_**

**_Warm…._**

* * *

….

_Kairi?_

Sora jerked up as a tongue lolled across his face. A familiar yellow-furred dog barked at him. The brunette scowled. Pluto made to run away. He moved forward, fast, and grabbed the dog's collar. "Oh no, you don't! You're staying with me, got it, mister?" The dog whined but made no more efforts to escape.

Frowning, he glanced around. The teen was still slightly disoriented from getting up so fast. Pluto barked at his feet. "Alright, boy. Where are we?" The dog barked once, twice, before tearing off down the alley. Sora sighed and chased after the yellow-furred animal.

When he exited out to the square he saw Pluto happily running up the stairs before stopping in front of a door and whining. It was also then that Sora realized where he was. "Traverse Town…" He murmured slowly following the dog.

At the door, Pluto continued to whine and scrap his paws along the wood. Sora allowed an amused sound to pass his lips and he pushed the door open. _Cid… _An older man with blond hair cut into a simple military style stood at the counter. He was playing with what seemed to be a deck of cards.

"Um, excuse me?" His voice cracked slightly.

_God dammit, if I have to go through puberty again, I'm gonna scream._

**_But, you slept through your last puberty._**

_Exactly!_

"Wha` do ya want, brat?" **Charming as always. **"I'm busy."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't look like you're _that _busy. I just need to know where I am and what happened to my home."

Cid looked up at him. "Great, another refugee. Look, your home is gone and ya're in Traverse Town…And why the hell are you so calm about yer home being destroyed?"

"Because." **Breath, Sora, Breath. **"If I'm not calm, I can't look for my friends properly. Is there any way I could find them easily?"

"Not that I know of, kid." Cid drawled. He scratched his chin in thought. "You could ask Leon and his group to help ya. They've got contacts in all the different districts."

Sora frowned. "How many districts are there?"

"Hmm...Last check, there were about six or seven. The Seventh has a tendency to disappear on its own and then show up again later." The brunette blinked. Well, _this_ was new. Before they had only made mention of Districts one, two, and three…

**Ask where Leon is!**

**_Or Aerith. Either works…_**

**Cid'll question how he knows Aerith if he asks about her!**

**_That's not what I meant…_**

_It's okay. I get what you meant, Roxas._

Sora frowned. "So, where is this Leon guy then?"

"Should be at the Hotel in the Second District."

It was obvious that Cid had nothing more to say to him as the man went back to playing with his deck of cards.

Sora turned away and walked out to meet Pluto. He was rather surprised to see that the yellow furred dog was still there: Pluto had a tendency to run off at random times. The brunette patted the dog on the head. "We're going to the Second District. There's someone there who might be able to help me find my friends…"

The dog barked and followed the teenager as he headed up the stairs to the left. Once he had, Sora found the large door entrance to the district. It was only when he had passed the threshold that he remembered the heartless.

This was thanks to the fact that a nameless man ran past him with a Soldier Heartless chasing after him. _Oh hell no, not this time!_ Sora stormed forward, Oblivion flashing into his hand without hesitation. He jabbed the black teeth of the keyblade into the tin hat that blue-red clad creature wore. It glared yellow eyes at him as it died.

The nameless man gave a weak shaky laugh of relief. "Oh, Worlds, I thought I was going to die…" Sora rubbed the back of his neck.

"A-are you okay?" He asked.

The elder jolted slightly. "Oh, y-yes. I am now. Ah, where are you headed?"

Sora gestured vaguely around him. "The Second District Hotel?"

The man laughed. "Why, I'm the Innkeeper there…But you may have some trouble. The Heartless invaded my halls…" He cringed slightly.

"Aahh…So, does that mean you know where Leon is?"

"Oh, Yes! Last I saw him, he was headed to the Third District to meet with the wizard, Merlin." Sora winced. Did he have to go there too…? "Though, he should be heading to the First District at this point…"

Sora beamed. "Thanks! Oh, and be careful on your way back to the Hotel, okay?" The man laughed tiredly before disappearing into the hazy shade of the district. Sora shot Pluto a look. "Looks like we need to head back then." Pluto barked at him.

"Yeah, yeah…"

**Leon is always really busy, huh?**

**Too often is he busy if you ask me.**

Stepping back into the light of the First District, a feeling of foreboding came over the brunette. There was no one else in the district that he could see. "…Crap."

**_Leon is here, isn't he?_**

_Yup. Time to try and not seem too impressive...but not lose on purpose._

Sora muttered to Pluto to stand back. He didn't trust Leon at the current moment enough not to drag the dog into it.

"So, you're the one it has chosen…A little kid."

He spun around to see the elder brunette giving him a cold look from the top of the Square's main stairs. "…I'm not a little kid." Sora grumbled, his blue eyes flashing in irritation. Honestly, Leon of all people should know better than to underestimate people based on their age…

Leon snorted at his statement before brandishing his gun blade. "Prove it."

"Fine. I _will._" Sora hissed, brandishing Oathkeeper.

Gun Blade and Keyblade clashed, sparks flying into the air. Sora gritted his teeth and dodged a ball of fire. Damn, he couldn't feel his own magic yet. He was stuck with only his sword skills. The brunette jumped over a swing at his legs.

Jeez, if only his younger body was a little faster!

Leon's blade stabbed in the air just above his head. Okay, spin and kick…He's down!

**Go in for the kill!**

**No! Don't actually kill him!**

**_Well, duh, Sora isn't that dumb._**

The brunette moved in to knock the older man out when something whizzed past his face. Sora turned his head to see a dagger in the ground. He spun around. Standing there was a familiar young ninja. Before he had a chance to properly react to the new threat, Leon shot forward and smacked the back of his neck.

_Ah, shucks._

* * *

"You awake?"

Sora blinked. Huh?

"I'm guessing that's a yes."

His counterpart, Roxas, grinned down at him. Sora blinked again. "Haaa? What happened?"

"Leon knocked you out after Yuffie distracted you." Roxas seemed a bit too cheerful about this incident. Sora scowled at him.

"You seem to be enjoying this."

Roxas gave him a shameless grin. "A little bit, yeah." He frowned. "Ven and Xion ran off all of a sudden after you lost consciousness. Said something about Kairi…?" Sora frowned as well. What did that mean? A crash from near-by drew their attention.

"Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear." Roxas muttered.

Standing there was a ruffled looking Xion. She shot the blond a teasingly dry look and Sora gagged. "Please, don't be all lovey-dovey in front of me. I have to deal with it enough without _seeing _it…" He received a kick to the shin from the black haired girl.

"Serious, Sora, Be serious!" She snapped, crossing her arms. "We've got another newcomer that is a bit eager to know why there are two, that she knows of, other people in one of her two love interests` Heart." Roxas coughed into his hand to hide his amusement.

Sora rubbed the back of his neck. "You can't mean Kairi, do you?"

Xion gave him a half-lidded glare.

"Okay, you do." He waved his hands as if to ward off the angry replica from hurting him. "Is Ven explaining the entire situation…?"

She sighed. "As much as he feels safe to. Everything else, you'll have to tell her. Like, now."

What? "Why now?"

Xion jabbed a thumb over her shoulder. Roxas let out a soft whistle. "So _that's _why."

The brunette shot a look at his counterpart that clearly said he wasn't helping, but Roxas never saw it, for the next second Sora was mobbed by a hysterical Kairi. "SORA! What's going on?!"

Sora winced slightly as she squeezed her arms around his hurt ribs. "Uh, how much did Ven tell you, first, please?"

Kairi whipped away some tears. "Just some basics. What happened to our home, where Riku is, The Heartless, something about 'nobodies', and some things about the keyblade…Oh! And that you have memories from the future…"

"Some skills too, like Scan…But I'll have to train my body again if I want to use most of them." He mumbled. "Ah, well. So it sounded like Ven has covered most of the first half of the journey…Or the first journey, if you prefer." When he blinked, the brunette realized that his sight was beginning to blur. "Aw, crap."

Ven gave him a worried look. "What is it?"

"I'm waking up." Sora informed them. "Xion, Roxas, could you two fill Kairi in on what happened in the second half? And if she has any questions that Ven couldn't answer, can you answer them?"

"If we can." Xion said cautiously.

Roxas nodded. "We'll tell her as much as we can. And if there's anything about the first journey that Xion remembers but not Ven, she can tell Kairi about that." Kairi looks somewhat panicked.

"S-Sora, why are you…fading away?"

Sora rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm waking up in the real world…But don't worry, you can still talk to me in the real world too! Just get the others to teach you, okay?" Roxas grumbled something about too much of a burden but Kairi gave the brunette a tearful and heartfelt smile.

"O-Okay...Be safe, you lazy bum!"

He laughed.

"Always."

* * *

Yuffie was leaning over him again. Hmmm…on second thought, the ninja looked far more like Xion then Kairi…But then, Xion's appearance _did _originally come from Kairi, so did that even count?

"Oh-ho! You woke up!" She cackled.

"And I now wanna go back to sleep. Seriously, I want to sleep naturally, not keep being knocked out by either those heartless guys or stalkers…" Sora grumbled. Yuffie looked scandalized.

She sniffed at him. "Squall! He's calling me a stalker!"

**_…I thought that…was the whole…point of a ninja…._**

_Oh! Kairi, you need to speak up a bit. Your speech is breaking up a little._

**_You make it sound like we're a radio show._**

**That sounds kinda fun. Live! From Sora's Heart, your hosts, Xion, Roxas, and Ven, with our new co-host, Kairi!**

**Hahahaha, that does sound like fun.**

**_Wouldn't it bother Sora though?_**

_Ah, I can hear you better now Kairi! And, well, it kind of is now. I need to concentrate on Leon and Yuffie…_

The quartet murmured apologizes as Sora refocused on the elder brunette. If he remembered right, he was lecturing him on the keyblade. "That's great and all." Sora interrupted, earning him a glare. "But how in the stars does that help me find my friends? You know, the ones I'm pretty sure survived along with me."

Leon sighed. "There is no guarantee that they did, just because you did—"

"That's crap! If I survived, then so did Riku and Kairi! Heck, I bet Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie survived! Aiko too!"

Yuffie looked back and forth between the two as they glared fiercely at one another. The ninja waved her hands around. "H-hey, calm down you two! Uh, Sora, right?" At his angry nod, she continued. "Well, we need your help to save the worlds. But if helping you find your friends is the only way you'll do that, then fine. Fair Exchange, at the very least, I think!" She clapped her hands. "Besides, the group I'm a part of, Avalanche, are experts at finding lost people!"

Leon snorted. "So why haven't you found Cloud for Tifa or Zack for Aerith yet?" The ninja stomped her foot childishly.

"Cloud is way too good at hiding! And Zack…" Yuffie bit her lip. "All of the evidence points to him being…" She trailed off.

_Zack? _That was new. As was 'Avalanche'…

**Zack! I knew him; I met him on my own journey, at the Olympus Colisieum…**

**_Interesting…That's where Cloud is right now, too. Is that a coincidence?_**

**I don't think so.**

**_Me either…_**

Sora shook his head with a light sigh. "Alright, I'll help you guys out. Just help me find my friends, okay?" Yuffie cheered and instructed him to give a list of appearances and names of everyone that he thinks might have survived.

Of course, it was only after this that Sora remembered the intrusion. And, as per with the brunette's luck, as soon as he remembered, it happened.

In what felt like seconds, he found himself by the third district. Oddly enough, there wasn't a sign of any heartless what so ever…but that in itself was a bad sign. Sora bit his lip and gripped the handle of Bond of Flame. Any moment…that boss heartless would appear.

What he got first was a duck and a dog.

Then the heartless armor decided to say hello.

Donald and Goofy, oddly enough, took point after him. Perhaps they were used to fighting with a sword wielder of some kind, like the King? Sora decided it wasn't _that _important to know. He dodged under the swing of the armor.

Man, this heartless really enjoyed trying to kill him, didn't it?

He jabbed his keyblade between the plates of the leg and foot of the heartless, silently enjoying its scream of pained rage. Sora then had to dodge the main body's attempt to make a Sora Pancake. Eyeing the heartless, he noted with some surprise that the arms had already been dispatched by Goofy and Donald. One of the two feet had been destroyed by him…and it only needed one hit.

**_Get it!_**

Sora swing his keyblade around and through the leg. For a second, it seemed as if the heartless would collapse…but then the main body simply floated in place. "Annoying little…" Sora trailed off, dodged another body slam.

He spotted Goofy readying his next attack. "Er, hey wait!" The dog paused, a flash of surprise on his muzzle. "Can you boost me up to the Heartless' head?" Goofy blinked before saying that he could and readying his shield to act as a platform. Sora dashed forward and leapt onto the shield. Only a second later he was being propelled through the air and straight at the helmeted head of the Heartless. The brunette let out a cry of victory as his keyblade gave the final blow.

The trio watched the heart float away. Sora turned to the other two, ready to introduce himself when Leon and Yuffie sprinted over to them. "Ooooh, my gosh! Are you okay? We couldn't get through the First District doors into here!" Sora winced.

"Sorry?"

"Not your fault." Leon murmured. "Most likely, the heartless were preventing anyone from interfering….Are you alright?"

Sora rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. Oh! I forgot to tell you my name earlier didn't I…? I'm Sora." Yuffie giggled.

"We didn't exactly introduce ourselves properly either. I'm Yuffie! And that guy is Squall—"

"Leon." The elder brunette interrupted. He turned to the duck and dog. "You two are…?"

Goofy saluted. "I'm Captain Goofy Goof of the Disney Royal knights! It's nice ta meet cha." The white feathered duck gave a squawk.

"Goofy! The World Order!...Well, that's shot now." He sighed. "I'm the Disney Kingdom Court magician, Donald Duck."

Leon crossed his arms. "You do realize this is a refugee world, right? So everyone here already knows of other worlds." Donald blinked. Sora snickered under his breath at the poor duck.

The Knight shook Donald's shoulder. "What about the Keyblade, Donald?"

"Argh! That's right!" The white- feathered magician spun around to focus on the younger brunette. "We need you!...I think. Do you have the Key?"

Sora tipped his head to the side. "Do you mean Kingdom Key?"

**_Oh! I haven't seen that one yet…_**

**Here, I'll show you.**

**_Oi, Watch it! You almost took my eye out, Xion!_**

**Sorry?**

**Hahahaha! You don't sound sorry at all, Xion!**

And there they go. He'd been wondering where they went. Sora focused back on Donald.

"I guess?" The duck muttered. "Does that mean you have it?"

"Um, yeah?" Sora frowned and brought the Kingdom Key forward into his hand. "See?"

Donald blinked. "You weren't using that before." Leon and Yuffie murmured their agreements while Goofy looking vaguely confused. The dog never paid much attention to the different keyblades that Sora used…even in the old timeline.

Sora frowned again. "My…keyblade changes. Like, all the time. The one I first used was this one…then one called Oath-Keeper." The brunette faced the ninja and gun-swordsman. "The black one was Oblivion." He turned back to the Disney Duo. "And the last one I used was Bond of Flame."

The duck crossed his arms, a frown now on his face as well. "His Majesty never mentioned that part…" Sora tipped his head to the side, curious, while Goofy pulled Donald away, a look of determination on his face. The two then began to converse quietly while the brunette turned back to the other two…three, he realized, as Aerith had appeared sometime in the last couple minutes. She smiled at him.

"My name is Aerith. Yuffie said you wanted to find people…?"

He nodded sharply. "Yeah. Do you want that list?"

Aerith smiled again. "Here, a paper pad and pen." She handed him the items and Sora quickly wrote out the people who were missing.

It read as follows:

_Tidus is blond and blue eyed. Probably will have a staff of some kind, held like a long sword. His hair flips out on the ends. Loud and cheerful all the time._

_Selphie has brown hair that does a really weird curl at the ends. Green eye. Loves Romance. Uses a jump rope or maybe nun-chucks as a weapon. Wears a yellow dress. Might be with Tidus or Wakka. A Romantic and stubborn._

_Wakka is a red-head with a blue band holding his hair straight up. Carries around a blitz ball (if you know what that is). Should be wearing mostly blues and yellows. Loud and has an accent._

_Aiko is my older sister of three years and has a brown hair like mine. Spikes up where her hair is short and has grass-green eyes. Wears white and red. Really teasing, sarcastic, and head-strong. Sometimes, she can be serious…Though, not often._

_Kairi is auburn haired with purple-blue eyes and is my best (girl) friend. Wears a white tank top and purple skirt-shirts. White slip on shoes and a yellow arm band. A silver pedant. Kind, gentle. If she isn't alone, she should be with Riku._

_Riku has silver hair with green-blue eyes and is my best (guy) friend. Wears a yellow sleeveless shirt with a black back. Long blue pants tucked into his yellow-and-black shoes. Short black gloves. Stubborn and serious. May not trust you right off the bat…Please, tell him I'm looking for him, Kairi, Aiko, and the others, won't you, if you find him?_

Sora handed the pad of paper with the writing back on it. Aerith glanced over it and nodded once. "This should be enough to find them if they did end up here in Traverse. Also…Those two…they have a Gummi Ship."

He opened his mouth to ask.

"A Gummi Ship lets you travel to other worlds!" Yuffie cheered.

Leon crossed his arms. "If your friends aren't here, they might have ended up on the outlying worlds around Traverse. If you ask them…Those two might let you come along." Sora shot him a grateful look before walking over to the Disney duo.

"Uh, hey?" The two turned to him. "I was…wondering. Leon and the others said that you have a Gummi Ship that can go to other worlds. Can I…come? To find my lost friends if they're out there instead of here." Goofy's eyes brightened and Donald scowled slightly.

Sora twiddles his thumbs as the duo began to mutter amongst themselves again. Finally, Donald turned to him. "Okay, fine. We'll let you come. So long as you help out on our mission too!" The brunette nodded in bemusement. Ah, so serious sometimes, that duck…

Then, realization hit him.

He'd be leaving Traverse Town.

_Yes. Finally!_

* * *

**Chapter 02**

**Traversing Stars**

**_End_**

* * *

_**Cid**_

**A shop keeper and Gummi Ship mechanic. He has a bit of a cussing problem and is currently trying to swear off cigarettes via toothpicks. **

_**Yuffie**_

**The Great Ninja of Traverse Town! No, not really. This girl is trained in ninjutsu and the way of the assassin, so she isn't someone you want to be mad at you. YUFFIE is also a bit of a prankster.**

_**Leon**_

**A very serious gun blade user. He is the pseudo Leader of the group in Traverse Town since CLOUD had vanished. He's very stern and set in his ways.**

**Donald Duck**

**The Court Wizard of Disney Kingdom. The duck has a raging temper but thankfully doesn't have a mouth to match. He is currently looking for KING MICKEY.**

_**Goofy Goof**_

**The Captain of Knights in Disney Kingdom. This dog is a bit of a goof, hence the name, and is a bit oblivious. However, sometimes he has insights that others don't. He is currently looking KING MICKEY.**

_**Aerith**_

**The local healer. She is currently one of the two heads of the group 'Avalanche' which helps refugees reunite with other survivors from their home world. Very kind, soft and gentle.**

* * *

**WORLDs**

_**Traverse Town**_

**This is a Refugee World where those who have lost their homes to the darkness end up usually. This world is about nine years old as of now and has seven or eight (depending on who you ask) Districts.**


End file.
